


Wishful Thinking

by Sleepless_Malice



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: Prompt fill for: Fëanor/Nerdanel & A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/510082
Kudos: 11





	Wishful Thinking

**Wishful Thinking**

*****

The breeze of fresh air is what gives Fëanáro away. She knows he has entered into her workshop, anticipates that he steps closer to her.

And so he does.

Fëanáro kisses her neck, soft tiny presses of lips that last barely long enough to count as a kiss in the first place. He likes to do that, yes, but there’s something in the way he presses himself against her that tells her that there’s more to it. The confirmation comes shortly after: the kiss that follows, fiery and full of passion speaks of it.

When Fëanáro lets go of her, Nerdanel keeps silent, because it’s the best way to make men like Fëanáro talk.

He slides a hand down her belly. “Sometimes, I feel as if we are not done yet.”

Nerdanel laughs at that. “Fëanáro, dear. We already have five children. Don’t you think it is enough?”

Fëanáro pulls her close. “It never is,” he whispers against her lips.

She takes his hand, pulling it to her breast. It would be so easy to just get carried away, to allow his hands to slip underneath the thin fabric and give in to his desires. 

“Fëanáro,” she says instead, sharing the thoughts she’s been having for a while now. “Something does not feel right about increasing our family just now. I don’t have an explanation for it, why I feel the way I do, it’s just .. the feeling is there, you know, deep inside?”

Fëanáro’s eyes grow sad, yet regardless he takes her into his arms. “I do not understand; I do not have to. It’s okay,” he says, stroking her hair. “It’s okay, my love.”

*


End file.
